karen who
by crazychild101
Summary: This is a story about a girl who( I ain’t telling.)it comes before Denied Love.(Denied Love is a crossover between Inuyasha and teen titans)
1. Default Chapter

crazychild: Ya I know. Why is she starting a knew story when she has one already started. I was bored so… ya u get the point right? right!

Ron: oh great.

Kai: yaaa, I'm one of the main characters.

Vicki: your all psychotic.

Disclaimer- I Shadow Girl DON'T OWN INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN KAI, ANNA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER'S I MAKE UP. Thank you.

"Karen!!"

Karen "What anna?"

Anna " Get down here your gonna miss your plane and then your gonna miss your appointments in japan."

Karen " WHAT? What time is it?" as you hear scraping sounds from upstairs. Then you hear a crash.

Anna " Karen? What was that? That better not have been the lamp."

with Karen upstairs

Karen " Of course not. It was me landing on the floor. Duh." She mumbles.

Anna "What was that dear?"

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT. God can't you." Karen was cut off by anna saying " don't use the lords name in vain."

Karen " oh well. It's not like you're my mother."

Anna " I am in a way your mother so listen to me."

Karen grumbles " I don't need to be here. I was fine on my own."

crazychild: so what do ya think? See the purple button on the bottom left hand corner? Press it and review.

Kai: ok.

All: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

crazychild: so did ya review? Well anyway were going to visit Inuyasha and the gang.

Kai: DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. Otherwise would she write this weird story?

Somewhere in the forest near the well.

" INUYASHA! JUST LET ME GO HOME! I'll back in 5 days."

" NO. your staying here. We have to look for shards."

" Inuyasha I have to go home. I have a lot of tests I have to take. And besides we don't even have any rumors of the jewel shards. I AM GOING HOME. I also have to see my family so MOVE."

"NO." now we can see Inuyasha standing in front of the well as though guarding it and Kagome is standing in font of him. And if looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead from the glare she is sending him.

"Inuyasha, don't make me." A look of pure terror crosses his face for just a moment then goes back to normal.

"You wouldn't"

"ya I would."

"NO, I ain't movin!"

"Inuyasha, SIT. SIT.SIT.SIT. sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." There was now a crater with Inuyasha in it. He was twitching. Kagome ran and sat on the edge of the well. she turned and said

" sorry Inuyasha. But I'll be back in 5 days." And with that she jumped down the well.

(Now we're going to switch over to Karen, who is on the plane going over to Japan.)

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing soon. And thank you for riding Jet Blue Airlines™."

/ I wonder if I'll see Kagome. They say that she has been missing a lot of school. I hope she's ok. I haven't seen her in years. She'll laugh at me having a foster mother. I hope she recognizes me./

(I'm just gonna skip ahead a little bit.) this is gonna be in Kai's POV.

Ah. Finally. I'm at the hotel. Well now to see Tokyo.

(outside somewhere.crazychild: I've been skipping ahead a lot aint i. MY MOM IS SUCH A BITCH. 'Vicki: ookkkaaayyy' crazychild: i'm done ranting.)

wonder were I am. Well sense I'm here on vaca I might as well see this shrine. It might have some interesting(crazychild: this is still in kai's pov. And I will be abbreviating with cc. 'runs around screaming' WWWHHHEEEEE.) Maybe I'll see a ghost or something. ha what this people think are ghosts are totally wrong. Well maybe I'll meet a senile idiotic gramps that will tell me weird stories. Sometime they're real.(cc: I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'll stop now.)

NORMAL POV

As Karen walked up the stairs Kagome had just walked in the door of her house.

Kagome " hey I'm home. Anybody here."

Souta "ya sis. We're in the living room."(cc:oh great. I'm stuck at my grandma's for Christmas. 'run's around screaming' THEIR ALL PHSICOTIC. HELP. HELP ME. HELPME. Sorry. They just send me to the edge annndd I sometimes become normal around them 'shudders' it's scary. But it is always interesting.)

Kagome " Where's mom?"

Souta " she had to go to the store. And grandpa is at a friends house."

Kagome " then why did you say 'we're in the living room' wouldn't just be 'I'm in the living room?"

Souta " because Buyo is in here to. See?"

Kagome slaps her head " souta I give up. I'll be in my room."

Souta " ok. How was your time I the feudal era? How's Inuyasha?"

Oh yeah that egonastic jerk. I can't beleave that he tried to stop me from coming home. He knows I haven't been home in awhile. He also knows that I need to get some more supplies. Sighs. That jerk. Yet he's kind of cute, no no no no. he is not cute. He a jerk. He only keeps me around so I can see the shards. He hates me.

' and that's why he comes and gets you when your late? Or when you are in trouble he comes and saves you?'

well he just wants to get on the way. He just can't wait till the end. Then he can get rid of me. He doesn't care about me. At all. And he only saves me so that he won't have to get the jewel shards on his own. He doesn't. hey who are you?

' hi I'm your conscience. And I know all your secrets.'

Well da. You said you were my conscience.

**BANG.**

Kagome "SOUTA? WHAT WAS THAT?"

Souata " I DON'T KNOW. SOUNDED LIKE IT CAME FROM OUTSIDE."

Hi I know. I kind of fell of the planet. I have been having trouble with writing. Well

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Thanks. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm back. Every one went home for vacation. So **I'm all alone.** 'starts sobbing' **nobody cares.**

Stops sobbing. : okay I'm better. On with the story.

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. I ONLY OWN KAREN.**

Last time: **BANG** What was that.

Chapter 3

With Karen

Karen "ouch." wham "ouch." wham "ouch, ow. oy old man stop that OUCH. STOP!"

Old man " Be gone demon. Be gone. This is a sacred shrine. You are not welcome. Now OUT." Wham

Karen "OUCH. Damn old man. I was just site seeing." Wham "OUCH!"

Kagome "grandpa leave her alone. What has she down to you?"

Grandpa " She is a DEMON. SHE MUST ME REMOVED. She is spoiling"

Karen "HE'S A NUTCASE. All I did was come here to see what was here and all the sudden he attacks me."

Grandpa " she is a demon. She wants to take over this shrine.

Karen ' man what is with this old man. That girl looks like kags. I wonder…'

Karen " uh question. Do you know a Higurashi Kagome?"

Kagome " that's me why?"

Karen " kags. Is that really you."

Kagome " Karen. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?"

Karen " uh. Do I have to answer?"  
Kags " Karen. Well while you're here lets go shopping."

Karen " ok. But is it ok if we stop at a hairdressers first or while were shopping? Please?"

Grandpa " and your just going to go with her. SHES A DEMON."

Kags " fine. And yes grandpa I am. So bye."

A little while later at Tokio mall( original ain't it)+

Karen "Hows your mom? I already know how the old man is. 'rubs head and winces' man he should really get a hobby other than hitting poor pedestrians."

Kagome " ya he does hit hard. What brings you to japan?"

Karen gets serious " oh uh just looking for my real family. I still don't remember any of my past."

Kagome " so…. What's with the blue. And pink?"

Karen " hm? Oh its just a few colors that I like and anna won't allow me to dye my hair anymore after the incident with the Snakes."

Kags " huh? Who are the snakes?"

Kagome " their an opposing gang that.. never mind. So how's school? You haven't told me anything about what you have been up to."

Kagome " oh. Uh not to good in school but I'm learning archery."

Karen "really. Cool. ' looks intently at kagome' your not telling me something aren't you."

Kagome panic's a little " No I'm not. why? You think I am?"

Karen " you know you're a bad liar right. hey did you know. Probably not but I started my own coven. You know what that is right?"

Kagome looks strangely at Karen " you're a witch or a person that practices magic?"

Karen " ya. I did some research and found out that I have a certain type of demon in me. Uuuuhhhhh. Crap. I can't remember what the name was."

Kagome laughs " your still the same. Can't remember names for your life."

Karen " meany. I can to. The name was Inu demon. I think?" ' puts finger on chin and contemplates what the name was' meanwhile kagome has gone white as a ghost. And stares and Karen like she crazy and alittle scared that another friend was a demon.

Kagome " are you serious?"

Karen " well ya. I can prove it but not here. When we get back. I think I also have neko. Don't ask nether of my parents where that was through a blood transplant that kat gave me. And I am also miko. That was from my mother. Why?"

Kagome " uh. Maybe we should get back.'grabs karens wrist' come on"

Back at sun set shrine.

Karen " uh k. what are we doing. I thought we were going to shop in till we drop. Why are you going to the well house. And dragging me at the same time!"

Kagome " we're going to see some friend's that may be able to answer some of you questions. One is a have demon, another is a monk, and the third is a priestess. Now COME **ON!**"

Karen "wait. What? Look I don't know how to tap into most of my powers. Onetime I tried and I ended up in Asia meanwhile I stared out in California USA. I don't feel like going through that again and WHY the hell is an old well going to help us."

Gets no response. " HELLO?"

Kagome sits on the edge of the well and drags Karen with her to the edge. " it is a portal to the past. The Feudal era to be more exact."

Karen ' what is she crazy. Maybe I should have listened to rob and not come.' A beeping noise starts.

Kagome " What is that noise?"

Karen " oh hey that's my watch saying that I have an appointment. Got to go. BYE!"

Kagome " oh. Ok."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

with Inuyasha

Inuyasha " that wench. We have to search for jewel shards and she goes off and goes home."

Sango sweat drops " uh Inuyasha don't you think your" she was cut of bye Inuyasha saying "what? That I'm over reacting?"

Miroku "yes Inuyasha. You are over reacting."

Inuyasha " WHAT? YOUR SIDING WITH THEM? SHE JUST WENT BACK TO HER

TIME WHEN WE WERE HERE LAST WEEK."

Kaede " Inuyasha. Let it go. Kagome must see her family. For she also has duties in the future as well as the past. You should not fight over that."

Inuyasha " you don't know anything about it old hag." And with that he left to the GoShinboku(spelling?).

CC101: alright there are a ton of dates in here I think. Please review. My mom was annoyed with school grades.i don't own the snakes or anythingesle except the plot(i think) and anne and karen.i got this saying from one of my favorite stories Stripes its written by '**katanafox' **_Ju st to answer your question yes everything bad that happens is the school's fault. It is ALWAYS their fault because they are the black pits of doom._

Alright I'm done. R&R please. Bye.


End file.
